


When You Know

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin realised he made the biggest mistake of his life just before the new year started.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my native tongue, so I probably used English and American words and spelling. If you read an error, could you please let me know?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"When You Know"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1GiHbLNJII) by Robbie Williams.
> 
> Nothing of this ever happened or will happen in real life. Dec is single in this story. I own the words I've written myself and I wrote it from Dec's point of view.
> 
> **_By the way, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Have a wonderful 2017 with all your loved ones. x_ **
> 
> This story goes out to [Evy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju), because she always takes the time to listen to the most random things I say. I love you to bits, pet.

It was 31 December, the last day of the year and I, Declan Donnelly, was staying for New Year's Eve at my mother's house. My three brothers and sisters were spending the last December day as well with their husbands and wives.

The doorbell rang and a couple of seconds later it rang again. The person on the other side of the door was very eager to get into the house. Neither of us were expecting someone and there were only two minutes left until the new year would have begun.  
I walked into the hallway to open the door. "Calm down! Give me a second!"

I opened the door and the person in front of me was my best friend Ant McPartlin.  
"Anth, what are you doing here?" I said as my mate stepped inside.  
Anthony pulled me into a hug. "I made a huge mistake, Declan."  
"What did you do?" I replied.

I heard my mother and siblings counting down the last ten seconds of the year. "Happy New Year!" they shouted in the living room.  
The most unlikely event happened at the same time: there was a pair of lips pressed to my own.  
I brought Ant closer to me by pulling at his jacket. I could not get enough of the kiss, but we had to break apart after a while to catch our breaths.  
My pupils were dilated. "Why did you just kiss me?"  
"The biggest mistake in my life was that I didn't kiss you sooner, Decky," the taller Geordie honestly said. "I should have done that ages ago."  
I did not know how to react so I removed Ant's jacket before I pulled him in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around my body and he pulled me even closer.  
"Yeah, you should have," I replied as we caught our breaths again after the second kiss. "Kiss me again, Anth."  
Ant pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips hungrily. Our tongues fought for dominance.

"Declan, is everything alright?" my mother Anne asked as she stepped into the hallway. Ant and I were just having a break from the kissing as she walked in. "Everything's alright, Mum. Ant was at the door," I replied while I panted slightly.  
Anne flashed a smile at us and pressed a kiss on my best friend's blushed cheek. "What a nice surprise to have you here, Anthony. Happy 2017! Please come in."  
"What would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend, darling?" my mate asked me.  
"Yes!" I replied with a peck on the lips. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend, babe."  
"I like the way you say babe, pet," Ant said as he pushed one last kiss on my lips before we walked into the living room.

Ant and I told my family we started dating before I let my boyfriend to my old Newcastle United based bedroom to go and have a sleep. My siblings and mother were not surprised with the news we told them, because they knew I was in love with my best friend since the day I met him.  
"Sleep well, baby," Anthony said as he pressed soft kisses on my skin while we were spooning in my old single bed.  
I closed my eyes. "I love you so much, Anth."  
"I love you too, Decky," Ant replied as he closed his eyes as well.

 ** _"Around you I'm just myself and baby its easy, its easy_**  
**_When I found you, I found myself_**  
**_You made it so easy, so easy for me_**  
**_But when you know, you know this one I'll never let, never let go"_**


End file.
